Ready? Come out, Come out!
by yolananimeshorts
Summary: Family means everything, right? Gran is sick and Soul only wants to make her happy. He may have to pull his best friend into his mess, but can she withstand? Having a best friend who pulls you into their mess is one thing but when unresolved feelings lead to unpredictable behavior, can their friendship still stay together?


After a long but necessary hot shower, Soul was ready to sink himself into his spot on the couch. Drying his stark white tresses with his towel, he twists and plops down, his hands almost instinctively searching the crevices of the worn-out red sofa for the remote. After their long mission, Soul and Maka were tired. Tired of the back to back missions. Tired of the ten, twelve, and fifteen-hour flights. The random and shabby motels, bad bedding, crappy food, weather differences, lack of sleep. Fighting night after night just to catch those damn kishin eggs. This last mission was proof that they surpassed their energy limit.

Maka was doing her damn hardest to destroy Dog-Man Joe. But the two tailed monster was admittedly a bit of challenge. The Last Death Scythe and his meister were already exhausted from the havoc those demons made in Brazil. This mission needs to be quick. It was their last one and that meant a long vacation of just books, television and not going out unless wanting to. For death sake did they want this to end. Besides two tails, the green and blue-eyed beast had more of a human anatomy. For an average height male, he was buff, but the scythe meister was not fazed by his appearance. After wielding Soul and going as hard and as fast as she can with her attacks, Joe had managed to counter every attack, running off with a face of glee. It was cold and the snow wasn't helping this Death Valley girl. Dammit! Maka was tired and worn out. Soul was tired and worn out. That didn't matter, she was going to have to work harder and be faster if she wanted to complete this mission and be back in death city, in her damn bed. There was no way she was going let this hybrid get away. She was ready to end this but she knew he had to calculate. Was this ice puddle enough for an elaborate plan? Was it sophisticated? No! Was it with Flaw? Yeah, but Maka had trust. Soul could read his meister mind. After years together, they rubbed off on one another. So when he told his meister "let's do it, anything to get us back home", Maka nodded in agreement. She just needed the two-tail buffoon in the right position and as soon as he was close- she faked an attack, then countered attack, wielding her scythe and slashing away, causing Joe to stumble back, slipping on icy shallow water, and landing on his back. Quickly she leaped, going hard into her final blow.

Soul transformed out of Death scythe and into Soul. After swallowing the floating spirit, the duo held a long gaze. Taking each other in- the dark circles, worn out and dirty clothes, the scrapes. In silent agreement, it was time to head home.

Surprisingly the two got a lot of rest on the plane ride back to death city. The fifteen hour flight had Soul's eye shut the entire ride. Waking up earlier than her death Scythe, Maka decidedly read the rest of trip. By the time the two made it home, it was too early to head to bed yet too late to do anything worth doing. They decided oodles of noodles ramen takeout and whatever death realty show on was about as best as they could do for the night.

While Maka took her shower, the now contemplating resignation last death scythe flicked through the channels, waiting for two tonkotsu ramen bowels to arrive in any minute. As bored Soul continued to mindlessly flick through channels, a buzz vibrating from under his butt jolted him to consciousness.

No...

His eyes was racing. Heat growing from his face and his heart pulling as if physically trying to remove itself. He felt sick. He couldn't think. No! He couldn't stop thinking too fast. There were too many questions? How is she? Why? What are they doing about it? With everything too fast yet the answers not coming reaching him fast enough, before he knew it his phone was by his ears and after one ring...

"...Soul?"

"...

"It's okay. Right now she's doing fine, but you need to come. If she gets worse..." Wes said taking a deep breath.

Soul didn't know what to think. After how his conversation with his brother ended...no... No! She was okay. For now she was okay, but he knew he had to see her. That meant telling...

Maka had walked out of her bedroom wearing a yellow top with the bleeding moon on it and her checkered black and yellow bottoms. As she made her way to the couch, she could feel tight tension in her soul. She didn't know why and turning to Soul, she knew it wasn't her. She was reading off a lot of tension, like he was afraid or scared. He was wearing his same bored mask but she knew it wasn't him. He was off. She could feel it. Maka sat next to her partner waiting, searching for a sign, but she could wait.

"Soul... Hey. A-Are you good?" the meister said concerned

Soul took in a deep breathe, or did he release? Shit! He didn't realize he had been holding his breath since he heard the bathroom door open. He had to tell her. He's only kept one secret from her and now she was getting closer.

"...I-I gotta go home. That was my brother and, man this is uncool, but ah, it's soon and fast, It's happening, It's soon and coming and she's... to, um..". He couldn't do it.

Dammit why couldn't he just say it. He didn't know why but he couldn't. Maka was still and waiting. She could read him, see his discomfort but she didn't push him. She waited. Soul felt sick. This situation was so uncool. Why was this so hard!

Least to say but Soul was having a difficult time. She knew him. He's Soul with the witty remarks, bored looks and cool demeanor, not... this. Maka didn't know what overcame her but it was like instinct. Before she knew it, her arms were over his shoulders and she could smell her shampoo in his hair.

"It's okay.", she said slowly caressing his back with long strokes.

"My gran is having a really difficult time. I have to see her."

"Okay."

"Can you come with me?"

"OfCourse! Soul, I would never let you go through this alone. We're partners and.." she said pulling away, eyes fixed, "you're my best friend."

The two slowly broke away. Although Soul was calmer, the "best friend" part was a little sharp to the gut. He really should've been used to it now. Whenever they were asked why they were so close or, why they never like partnering up with other people, even their past dates, it was always that they were best friends. He really should be used to it. Still, after that last part, he thought he could tell her the rest. He could've told her his plan and why it would work but with everything going on, Soul forced a half assed smile. Instead of the whole truth, he decided to relaxed back into the couch, staring at the television but his mind on everything else.

Maka was worried for him. She's never seen him like this. Soul was strong but she knew this was different. He never talked about family unless it was him and Wes. She knew for sure she would be there for him.

" I'll help you anyway I can.", she said

Two days later and they were on a plane to upstate New York. He was silent. She couldn't help but take a peak whenever she turned a page or when the flight attendant came by to see if they were okay and offered complimentary snacks. He said he was okay but the difference between looking bored and looking lost in in thought was apparent. Soul was thinking and his eyes hadn't changed much from when he first told her the news. He tried to hide it but when you lived with someone for a long time you know them.

After the plane landed a shiny black limousine was on standby. "Hello Mr. Evans. May I ask how was your flight?", the driver asked while putting away Soul and Maka's luggage's in the trunk. "Fine." he replied. After Maka and him entered the limo, Maka couldn't believe the space inside. Champagne on ice, heated seats and a T.V... might as well be better than their apartment she thought. "You can go", he commanded, and the driver began pulling out of the lot.

Maka knew few things about Soul's past. Hell, his whole family was a mystery to her! But, from the look of things, Soul had money, and he did say his family is well off. "Soul? H-How wealthy is your family?

"Very."

He was still looking out the window when he responded. From time to time he visited home when he had summer and winter breaks. Truth was home was in Nevada and New York was familiar yet foreign at the same time. Now that he was back his anxiety felt heavier.

They arrived at his home or should she say mansion. It was huge. There was a Greek fountain out in the center court and it seemed looking up they had at least three floors. There were so many windows and she could see a trail leading up to a cabin in the back. There were maids walking about greeting them as they walked up to the front door. Soul took a deep breath and twisted the golden knob with the cursive letter E engraved on it.

Maka followed Soul down the hall and into a sitting area in what she declared was the east wing of the home. There sat and older women with stark white short tresses and a blanket over her lap look out the window. She held a cup of tea in her hand- "See anything as cool as me?", Soul interrupted and she was on her feet in seconds. She placed the cup in the center table and two hands were on Soul's cheeks. Soul couldn't help but blush.

"Ah, stop it. I know I'm irresistible but not cool!"

"Soul, oh how I missed you. Oh, my. Oh, you look much too thin! Are you eating?", she began squeezing limbs and taking a step back to observe a grandson properly. "Thin but muscular. You must do well with the ladies, huh", she said winking and pinching his core. Nervously, Soul took a step back and introduce Maka. "This is my partner, Maka".

"Oh, yes! Soul-y has told me much about you. Oh, but he's never mentioned how beautiful you are?"

Embarrassed was an understatement at this point. Soul knew his face was red. Sweaty. His palms were sweaty. He felt heat rising from within and couldn't believe his old gran would... well put him in spotlight. "Gran, are you okay?".

"What? Soul?" she said staring "you didn't answer? Isn't she beautiful?" Whaa-What was she doing. Those eyes. Is she smiling? Why is she doing this? Ugh, fuck she knows, but why is she doing this? How does she know? Why is this happening?

Because seconds could feel like forever, Soul decided a simple "Pigtails look nice, now what's wrong with you" should keeping things moving. Hands slide in his front pockets and he was back to the normal Soul and slouch.

With a sigh, "oh you know old age and a fever tends to worry the doctors and your parents. They are on a business trip so you avoiding them isn't necessary. We'll talk more later over dinner. Right know I'm on my way to tend to my garden out back." she smiled at Maka

"Where's Wes?"

"Oh, he's out with his fiancé.", which took Soul by surprise. "Fiancé?" Since when?", he asked unknowingly

"Since last month. We wanted to tell you but you were fighting god knows what and we didn't know when you'd be back. You know I hate leaving you voicemail. One less grandson to worry about," she said eyeing Soul. "You two go upstairs. Soul, she'll take the room next to yours. Maka, I want you to relaxed and I'll see you two in three hours.", she smiled and made her way out.

It was all breath taking. Her room was huge! Everything about the house screamed big, expensive and class. It was better than any resort they've ever been to and for one whole week it was hers. Her room was bigger than both of theirs combined back in Nevada. Her excitement grew at the fact she would be resting on a California king sized platform bed. Two tall windows let in plenty of sunshine and the sheer satin black curtains danced in the wind. Walking into the bathroom and she couldn't believe the space. A giant bathtub with hot tub settings and a shower with over-head and side shower heads. A maid walked in and placed a bathrobe and towels on her bed and existed as quickly as she came.

"Wow", was all Maka could say. She was at a loss of words. After showing her to her room, Soul suggested she walk around while he went off to take a nap. The scythe-meister did consider walking around and entertaining herself with how the wealthy lived, but she had to admit she was jet lagged. After figuring out how one shower dial was supposed to manage both hot and cold-water temps, she finished her quick shower and sunk into cream colored silk sheets, quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Soul" she whispered but no response. "Soul", she said louder, but could still she see a drooling yo-yo out of the corner of his lips. "Soul!", she said shoving him towards the far right of the bed."

"ahhh. Damn, Maka", he groaned.

"We're supposed to have dinner with you family", she snapped back. Shirtless Soul reluctantly rolled out of bed. They had been partners since they were teenagers, yet the older Soul got the harder it was for Maka to look at him whenever he walked around their apartment without his shirt. They grew up together both mentally and physically. She could remember when her crush turned into yearning lust. When he complained that his clothes weren't fitting, she noticed, man, did she notice his fuller physique. Their workouts clearly paid off because Soul was all rock-hard abs and strong biceps by the age of seventeen. Not to mention the growth spurts and how he towered over Maka. It was hard to not look at him. Even harder to not suppress her feelings, but for the sake of their relationship she could do it. It also made it easier knowing he didn't feel the same way.

After grabbing his shirt he pulled off before napping the two made their way down to the dining room. Maka's eyes was mesmerized yet again by the table arrangement. A row of table candles on a center piece illuminated a buffet of food. The giant crystal chandelier overhead gave the room a high class feeling. Turning to her partner, Soul held the same bored expression. She couldn't believe this was her Soul because normally he'd be scoffing down food in seconds.

Gran strolled in seconds later and they seated themselves at the table. After passing around dishes and Maka and Gran conversing about work, Death Valley, and their friends, Maka sneaked a peak at her partner noticing his death stare. He was carefully eyeing his Gran and he wasn't touching his food. She couldn't read her partner. Slightly annoyed by his manners, Maka nudged Soul but his mood didn't stop. The food was good and Gran was really nice, funny even so why was he so - "I thought you were sick?", he finally called out.

"Oh," she chuckled. Her silverware was now down on the table and she seemed to brace herself.

What the hell was going on? She swore she had to be imagining things. Gran was cracking her neck from side to side and then sharply facing Soul, meanwhile Soul stretched out his arms, interlacing his fingers and pushing them outwards to crack and sharply facing his Gran. Maka was puzzled by these sudden actions and shivered as she felt a draft in the dining room.

"Why am I here?", he barked

"I wanted Wesley to be home when we discussed this issue but since your impatient I guess we'll have to begin." she grinned, "Soul, I am old."

"Yeah, no kidding", he grinned

"I'm old and I want to witness the milestones in my grandkids life. I was here when you and Wesley were born. I helped baby sit you two and took you both to school. I watched you two develop with your chosen instruments and saved you from your parents when life was taking you in a different direction. There's only so many years I have left. Wesely is soon to be married and you are twenty-two and haven't even begun to date! That worries me."

"Wow... Can't believe you of all people would compare me to Wes"

"Soul, I know you. Sorry but guilt isn't going to work. I know you know that wasn't my intention. I would like to see you married in a couple of years, with children even, but how are you supposed to do that if all you do is work and stay in. I'm sure your friend also has thought of her future as well.", she said nodding in Maka direction.

"Whaa..." was all she could stammer out. Gran wasn't wrong. She did find it weird that for their age they still lived with her partner. She should be out dating and meeting knew people. They really didn't need to live together in the same apartment they grew up in. They out grew it years ago. All their friends moved on too. Tusbaki and Black-Star are dating, yet also moved into a bigger place. Kid had a big house so the most change with him and his weapons were that he and Patty were dating and Liz was traveling more. Now that she thought about it, everyone was moving on with their lives.

After graduation, she and Soul decided to continue to be partners. Maka was offered a teaching position at the DWMA but after a couple sessions, she realized she had too much passion for fighting demons to take on the responsibilities of teaching. Kid had no objections and so Maka and Soul continued on with being partners.

"I am not trying to rip you two apart. Maka, when Soul tells me stories about the adventures you two had, it was easy for me to pick up on how close you two are.", she said giving a warm smile. "Sorry, but I have to be selfish. I want to see you married Soul. If I can see my grandkids before I die -…", she groaned after being interrupted by the doorbell. "oh, I'll get that. It must be, Wesley. I'll be back quickly and have you weeping for putting me through empty gran-gran nest syndrome in a jiffy", she sang, getting up and answering to the door.

"Maka...OkaythisisgunnasoundcrazybutIneedyoutobemygirlfriend!", Soul belted out

Cocking her head and perplexed, his miester could only respond with "huh?". This is crazy. It's as if Asura was still looming over them. Madness may have permeated his folks' home and gran was speaking nonsense because of insanity. Right?

"MAKA! I know this is not cool, far from it but if we date, pretend, if we pretend date, then she could leave me... no..ugh, Fuck!" Soul was desperate. He loved his gran and she made sense. He wanted her to be happy, be placed in rest and..whoa, whoa, whoa, no he did not want to think about his gran dying. This would be temporary. He just needed time. His feelings for Maka never left and he was well aware of that due one too many failed dates because he couldn't stop thinking about...her.

"Maka", he said as he sighed in defeat. " Would you be my girlfriend?". He was well aware of rejection. She'll give it to him. It'll be easy and he'll have to move on. It may have been a crazy thing to ask but if he could shut out any hope then he could try to move on. When silence seem to go on for more time than they had, and Soul could hear footsteps, he wanted to look at her as if it were okay. She didn't have to retur-

"Yes"

The words came out on its own, really.


End file.
